HE TORNAT
by Antartida
Summary: Fic Sherlolly, continuació dels fics Molly Hooper i Sherlock Holmes, encara que es pot llegir com a història independent. El millor amic de Sherlock és John, però sembla que Molly ocupa un lloc especial en el seu cor i li torna a demanar ajuda abans de fer oficial la seva tornada.
1. Què fas aqui?

_Davant la poca oferta de fics en català (o jo almenys jo no en sé trobar), he decidit traduir la meva història esperant que us agradi. _

_Ja vaig pel meu tercer fic sobre Sherlock, aquest una mica més llarg que els anteriors. Com no, també es tracta d'un Sherlolly.  
_

_Sherlock torna després de dos anys i abans de contactar amb Lestrade, la Sra. Hudson, i fins i tot amb John, a qui primer demana ajuda és a Molly. No és un fic romàntic sobre aquests dos, si no sobre la seva amistat. Potser m'he pres algunes llicències amb el personatge de Sherlock i el de debò no reaccionaria així o no interactuaria així amb Molly, de fet no sé com reaccionaria, però espero estar a prop de la realitat. Tot i que tractant-se d'un fic, espero que es permetin algunes diferències._

_Moltes gràcies per llegir i per deixar comentaris, tant si us agrada com si no._

_Salutacions._

* * *

**CAPÍTOL 1: QUÈ FAS AQUI?**

No sabia com , però la tarda se li havia passat volant, havia d'acabar una autòpsia i no s'havia adonat de l'hora fins que va sentir les campanes de l'església de St. Barts .

Es va treure els guants de làtex i els va tirar a la galleda de deixalles , es va rentar i després amb el revers de la mà es va fregar els ulls , els quals li coïen pel cansament .

Gairebé sempre se li feia tard i era de les últimes a anar-se a casa, però en ser divendres, s'havia quedat treballant sola. Quan Andy, un company, li havia dit d'anar a prendre unes cerveses, ella havia declinat la invitació excusant-se en què tenia molt treball, però la veritat és que no li venia de gust sortir. Només tenia ganes d'arribar a casa, donar-se una dutxa i després posar-se el seu pijama de franel·la i arraulir-se en el sofà per veure alguna pel·lícula antiga, sabent que no acabaria de veure-la ja que abans es quedaria dormida.

Amb pas cansat se'n va anar cap als vestuaris, va obrir la porta de la seva taquilla per penjar la bata i en mirar-se en el mirall es va quedar petrificada.

En el mirall es reflectia un rostre conegut i volgut per ella, un rostre que feia dos anys que no veia, encara que esperava veure'l a cada moment. I per fi allí estava, darrere d'ella, mirant-la amb un somriure en els seus fins llavis.

Molly es va quedar quieta durant uns segons, més que res perquè no podia reaccionar, finalment les seves cames van obeir al seu cervell i es va girar.

\- ¡Oh, Déu meu!.- va dir

\- Nop.- va contestar l'alta i prima figura

\- ¡Sherlock!

\- Això si.- diguè amb un somriure.

\- Que fas aquí?.- va ser l'única cosa que se li va ocórrer dir.

\- Hola Molly, m'alegro de veure't.- va dir ell amb la seva veu greu i ben modulada.- Espero que no et molesti que hagi vingut sense avisar.- va dir apropant-se a la noia, la qual cosa va fer que a aquesta li tremolessin les cames.

\- No cla..clar que no.- va contestar ella vacil·lant.

Llavors es va adonar que encara que intentava mantenir-se alçat i elegant, com tenia costum de fer, enfundat en el seu llarg abric fosc, la seva esquena es corbava lleugerament cap a endavant, i el seu rostre estava més prim de l'habitual, fent que els seus pòmuls semblessin més afilats del normal, els seus ulls clars i profunds estaven emmarcats per ulleres, i en el llavi inferior lluïa un lleig tall.

\- Estàs bé?. -li va preguntar Molly dubitativa.- Sembles cansat, ¿que és això que tens a la cara?- va dir apropant la mà al llavi d'en Sherlock.- T'has barallat?

Shrerlock la va mirar detingudament, evaluant que explicar-li i que no.

\- Puc quedar-me al teu apartament?. -va ser el que finalment li va contestar.

Molly es va quedar sorpresa.

\- No prefereixes anar al teu pis?

\- No, encara haig d' arreglar unes coses avanç de "tornar" oficialment.- li contestà ell.

\- I no prefereixes quedar-te amb el teu germà?.- va aventurar la jove, ja que estava sorpresa que Sherlock una vegada més la triés a ella i al seu petit pis.

\- Oh no per Déu, l'he vist aquesta tarda i n'he tingut més que suficient.. quedar-me amb ell... no...- va dir com si estiguessin parlant d'una malaltia contagiosa.-

\- Com vulguis.-va dir Molly contenta de poder ajudar un cop més en Sherlock, i resignada a tornar a dormir al sofà.

Molly es va posar l'abric i la llarga bufanda de vius colors i se la va enrotllar al voltant del coll, disposada a enfrontar-se al fred de la nit. Sherlock es va ajustar l'abric i va seguir a Molly cap a la sortida.

Quan per fi van arribar a casa seva, un sospir involuntari va sortir dels seus llavis. Va començar a rebuscar en la bossa a la recerca de les claus, però Sherlock se li va avançar.

\- Encara tinc les claus que em vas donar Molly.

\- Ah si, clar.- va contestar ella amb un tímid somriure.

De forma rutinària i gairebé inconscient, va penjar l'abric i la bufanda del penjador que hi havia en el passadís i va tirar la bossa sobre una tamboret que hi havia sota el penja-robes. Sherlock la va imitar, i els dos van entrar en la petita però acollidora sala d'estar d'en Molly.

Els dos es van quedar en silenci. Molly mirava a Sherlock com si no fos real i en qualsevol moment s'hagués d'esvair fruit de la seva imaginació o de les ganes que tenia de que realment estigués allí de nou. Sherlock la mirava divertit, dempeus davant d'ella, i amb un somriure en els llavis, encantat amb l'efecte que havia fet en Molly la seva sobtada aparició.

\- I bé..., m'oferiràs un te o et quedaràs tota la nit com un estaquirot mirant-me com si fos una aparició?.- li va engegar ell, fent que per fi la noia reaccionés.

\- Si, si clar, perdona.- va dir apressant-se cap a la cuina, sense deixar de mirar a Sherlock.

\- Tot i que si tinguessis alguna cosa per menjar tampoc estaria malament.- va dir ell.

Llavors va recordar que la nevera estava buida i que aquella nit anava a passar-se pel restaurant xinès de la cantonada.

\- Et ve degust xinès?

\- El que sigui.- va contestar ell.

Sherlock s'havia apropat a la barra que separava la cuina de la sala d'estar per agafar la fulla que Molly li donaba perquè escollís els plats que volia. Ella no podia evitar mirar-lo, el seu cap ple de preguntes, contenta que hagués tornat i que de nou estigués a casa seva.

\- Molly si us plau, deixa-ho.- va dir ell asseient-se en un alt tamboret a l'altre costat de la barra de la cuina.

\- Però si encara no he dit res.- es va queixar ella.

\- Ni fa falta, sento como penses i és esgotador.

Molly el va mirar, aquests comentaris ja no l'ofenien, sabia que quan Sherlock ho considerés oportú li explicaria el que ell cregués rellevant. L'important era que ell estava allí, de nou al seu petit apartament, de nou confiant en ella .

_CONTINUARÀ..._


	2. John ja ho sap?

**JOHN JA HO SAP?**

\- Sherlock, John ja ho sap?-. Va preguntar la forense molt seriosa, mirant fixament a Sherlock. No savia el perquè però sospitava que a part de Mycroft, ella era la primera a saber del retorn del detectiu. I aquest fet la complaïa i al mateix temps la feia sentir culpable.

El detectiu forense li va defugir la mirada.

\- Sherlock per Déu, saps ho malament que ho ha passat aquests dos anys?, creia que t'importava, que era el teu amic, perquè ets tan cruel?.- li va recriminar Molly.

\- I clar que m'importa. El que vaig fer, millor dit, el que em vas a ajudar a fer,- va corregir el detectiu.-va ser per ell, perquè no li fessin mal. Ara no podia presentar-me davant ell sense més Molly, primer havia d'arreglar uns assumptes. Encara no està tot llest.

\- Ja, i amb mi si que podies?.- va dir ellA amb ironia.

\- Molly aquest to no et va.

La forense el va mirar arrugant les celles, no estava tan enutjada com volia fer-li creure, una vegada més Sherlock semblava llegir-li la ment.

-M'alegro que hagis tornat, i m'alegra haver-te ajudat.- va dir ella finalment.

\- Gràcies Molly.- va dir Sherlock amb sinceritat mirant-la als ulls, i agafant durant uns segons la mà de la jove entre les seves, fent una vegada més que a la forense les cames li tremolessin.

Ella va negar amb el cap, restant-li importància, i sentint-se una mica incomoda i insegura davant la mostra d'agraïment de Sherlock.

\- Mengem .- va optar per dir finalment

Sherlock va assentir i els dos van començar a menjar directament de les carmanyoles el menjar que els havien portat en silenci. Sherlock de seguida va acabar el seu plat de fideus i va començar el segon.

Molly el mirava entre divertida i sorpresa, ja que mai havia vist a Sherlock menjar d'aquesta manera... de fet, mai l'havia vist menjar, ni quan va estar a la seva casa avans de marxar. De vegades la forense creia que el detectiu s'alimentava de l'aire.

La forense no podia deixar d'observar-lo, i es va adonar que a més de la ferida del llavi, Sherlock tenia un tall en la cella dreta i un blau en la galta esquerra. I en lloc d'asseure's alçat com sempre solia fer, estava lleugerament encorbat.

\- Si segueixes mirant-me així em desgastaràs Molly.- va dir Sherlock aixecant la vista del menjar i mirant a la noia, cosa que va fer que ella baixés la mirada avergonyida.

\- Ho sento, però és que...

\- Si, ho sé, és un xoc per a tu, ho serà per a tots, però tranquil·la que ja estic aquí.- va dir ell aixecant els ulls cap al cel, amb resginació.

\- No és això.- li va tallar ella.- és la teva cara, aquestes ferides no te les han guarit. T'han copejat en el cos?

Sherlock la va mirar sorprès.

-Com saps tu...

\- Sherlock et conec, sempre camines tibat com un pal, passejant la teva arrogància allà on vas, i no has fet una entrada triomfal, he vist com et costava aixecar-te, no t'aguantes dempeus i ara mateix la teva postura és forçada.- va contestar ella observant al detectiu amb ull crític, avaluant-lo.

\- Ja sé que no sóc tan llesta com tu, però hi ha coses evidents, almenys per una doctora forense.- Va acabar Molly la seva explicació, i sense esperar resposta es va aixecar i es va anar cap a la cambra de bany, deixant a Sherlock sorprès.

Sherlock la va mirar confós, doncs no s'esperava aquesta reacció. Efectivament Molly el coneixia millor del que ell pensava, i la veritat és que la forense, amb la seva senzillesa i sinceritat, el deixava sense paraules, a ell, a Sherlock Holmes, i això el confonia ja que no estava acostumat a sentir-se així.

Molly va tornar portant una farmaciola i unes gases.

\- Asseu-te en el sofà, vaig a curar-te.- va dir amb resolució.

Sherlock no la va contradir doncs savia que quan Molly prenia una decisió no hi havia qui l'aturés, i a més era cert que necessitava que algú li guarís les ferides.

\- Fes el favor de despullar-te...- la forense es va posar vermella- vull dir que...

Sherlock va somriure veient l'embolic en el qual s'havia ficat la seva amiga.

\- Lleva't la camisa.- va corregir sense mirar-lo mentre Sherlock s'aixecava del tamboret amb dificultat i s'apropava al sofà amb una ganyota de dolor en els llavis.

Molly se li va apropar immediatament i el va subjectar pel braç per ajudar-lo a asseure's. Espantada per l'estat de Sherlock, doncs al principi no li havia semblat que estigués tan malament.

Semblava que l'home havia estat aguantant el tipus des que Molly va arribar a l'apartament, però ni ell podia aguantar tant. Per fi el sentit comú s'havia imposat al seu orgull i es deixava ajudar per la jove forense.

\- Ets un tossut, perquè no m'has dit que estaves ferit? o per que no has anat a l'hospital?

\- Molly ja t'ho he dit, el món encara no està preparat per a la meu retorn.

\- Seràs cregut Sherlock Holmes.- va dir ella sense poder evitar riure, el que va provocar que Sherlock també deixés anar una rialla.

\- I era qüestió de prioritats.- li va contestar ell recolzant la seva mà en l'espatlla de la forense.- Tenia més gana que dolor.

Molly va somriure i va moure el cap amb desaprovació.

\- Si em dónes algun calmant demà ja estaré bé-. Va aventurar ell.

\- Res de drogues Sherlock.- va dir ella amb to enutjat mentre l'ajudava a descordar-se la camisa.

Tota mostra de torbament havia desaparegut de la noia, ara era la Dra. Hooper, metgessa forense i anava a guarir al seu amic.

Sherlock va sospirar vençut i disposat una vegada més a posar la seva vida en mans de Molly.

Quan Sherlock es va alliberar per fi de la camisa, no sense l'ajuda de Molly, aquesta es quedà consternada

\- Sherlock per Déu, però qui t'ha fet això?

El detectiu tenia blaus a l'alçada de l'estómac i en els costats, i diverses rascades creuaven el seu blanc pit.

\- No he fet molts amics a Sèrbia-. Va dir Sherlock amb un somriure cansat.

\- Ja veig que segueixes sense fer-los, per molt lluny que intentis buscar-te'ls.- va dir Molly somrient, encara que en els seus ulls es veia la preocupació.

\- Tènia que acabar amb la xarxa de Moriarty, i això m'ha portat per mig món.- es va explicar el detectiu.

\- Ho has aconseguit?.- li va preguntar ella mentre humitejava el cotó amb l'aigua oxigenada

\- Si.- li va contestar ell.

\- Suposo que el teu germà t'ha ajudat.

\- Mes aviat l'he ajudat jo a ell, amb Moriarty i la seva gent fora d'escena, Anglaterra respira millor.- va dir amb cert orgull.

\- Ets un fanfarró Sherlock.- li va contestar Molly bromejant

Sherlock va posar els ulls en blanc i va apropar el seu rostre a Molly perquè aquesta apliqués el cotó en les ferides, en fer-ho el detectiu va deixar anar un grunyit.

\- Ets un rondinaire, aguantes una pallissa i no pots amb una mica d'aigua oxigenada?

Sherlock sense dir res més es va deixar guarir, observant com Molly amb mans expertes feia la seva feina. Els seus rostres estaven molt a prop, i Sherlock es va sentir estranyament incòmode per la proximitat de la jove. A part d'amb La Dona, no recordava haver estat mai tan prop d'una dona, la seva mare no comptava i quan havia estat en un parell d'ocasions amb algú, havia estat simplement per experimentar, així que aquestes tampoc comptaven.

Davant la proximitat de Molly se sentia insegur, no perquè la noia despertés en ell sentiments romàntics o de desig, però simplement se sentia extrany, la seva ment racional li deia que era perquè sentia un profund afecte cap a ella i aquest tipus de sentiments l'afeblien, no estava acostumat a sentir, ni a demostrar els seus sentiments, i amb Molly havia obert el seu cor i s'havia exposat, i això l' incomodava.

Molly era diferent, i encara que no ho reconeixeria en veu alta, lamentava haver estat tan cruel amb ella en el passat. Molly era una bona persona, amb bons sentiments i amb un punt innocent que a Sherlock li agradava.

Va començar a veure-la diferent quan ella el va sorprendre amb les seves paraules i el seu oferiment d'ajuda.  
Ell que s'enorgullia de la seva ment clara i racional en la qual els sentiments no tenien lloc, resulta que va ser un llibre obert per a ella,que ella va saber _veure'l_ quan ningú més, fins i tot John, ho havia fet, i va ser en aquest moment en què es va adonar que Molly era realment important per a ell, i en aquest moment va començar a canviar.

\- Tinc guardada la roba que et vas deixar aquí, hi ha un pijama, un parell de mudes, i un raspall de dents...- va dir Molly traient-lo dels seus pensaments.

\- Si... ja.- va contestar ell

\- Ja sabies que tornaries aquí.- va dir Molly al adonar-se de sobte dels plans d'en Sherlock.

Sherlock es va encongir d'espatlles.

\- Com sabies que no estaria vivint amb algú, o que no m'hauria mudat, o...?

\- Molly no intentis pensar tant.- va dir mentre s'aixecava i anava cap a la cambra de bany.

Molly li va donar la roba perquè es canviés.

\- No et posis la samarreta, vaig a donar-te una frega en aquests blaus

Sherlock va assentir i es va tombar dòcil en el llit de Molly, deixant que ella calmés una mica el dolor que sentia.

Quan la forense va aplicar la crema en el pit de Sherlock aquest es va estremir involuntàriament i Molly no va poder evitar posar-se vermella, la forense intentava no mirar-li als ulls,

-No em dónes res per al dolor?.- va dir amb estudiat to de llàstima.

\- Et vaig a donar un relaxant muscular, et val?

\- Vaja, no havies dit que res de drogues?.- li va dir ell amb picardia.

\- No em temptis Sherlock...

Aquest li va somriure amb agraïment i asseient-se amb dificultat en el llit li va tendir ambdues mans perquè Molly li donés la píndola i el got d'aigua.

\- Ets una infermera molt dura Molly Hooper

Molly va esperar a que Sherlock entrés en el llit i després va apagar el llum.

\- Bona nit Sherlock.

\- Bona nit dolça Molly.- li va contestar aquest, fent que Molly somrigués davant la mostra d'afecte.

_CONTINUARÀ..._


	3. Mala Nit

**CAPÍTOL 3 : MALA NIT**

Molly es va despertar però no va obrir els ulls, es va quedar durant uns minuts estirada en el sofà, sense atrevir-se a moure's, la llum esmorteïda entrava per la finestra, i fora se sentia com la pluja queia monòtona i tritllejava en el ampit de la finestra.

Es va palpar la zona lumbar i després la seva mà es va dirigir cap a les cervicals i va sospirar. Tenia tot el cos dolorit.

\- Hauries de comprar un sofà llit.- va dir la profunda veu de Sherlock.

Molly es va incorporar i atònita va mirar al detectiu, aquest l'observava assegut en la butaca verda de Molly, encara amb el pijama posat i cobert amb una manta i amb una tassa de té a la seva mà dreta.

\- Que què?.- li va preguntar ella encara amb el son en les pestanyes.

\- Es veu que no has dormit bé, no fas bona cara, i quan estàs de mal humor no ets receptiva,i ara mateix et necessito al cent per cent.- va continuar Sherlock.

Molly el va mirar amb incredulitat.

\- A més...-

\- No segueixis Sherlock o hauràs de buscar-te un altre lloc on anar, i dubto molt que ningú vulgui tenir-te com a company de pis, sobretot quan et quedes amb l'únic llit que hi ha.- va dir ella malhumorada, el pèl regirat caient-li despentinat sobre el rostre.

Sherlock va alçar les celles, semblava que anava a dir alguna cosa més però finalment s'ho va repensar i no ho va dir.

\- T'he fet té,- i li va tendir la tassa a Molly mostrant un ampli somriure.

Molly va acceptar la tassa, el seu rostre moments abans enutjat, ara relaxat per l'oferiment gens normal de Sherlock.

\- Arrrg, està dolentíssim Sherlock.

\- Si ho sé, per això no m'ho he begut. John o laSra. Hudson eren qui feien el té.

Molly va posar els ulls en blanc i es va aixecar del sofà, fent algun estirament per posar els músculs en el seu lloc i després es va dirigir a la cuina.

\- Has esmorzat?

\- Nop.- li va contestar ell.

\- I vols menjar alguna cosa?.- li va preguntar

\- Un té no estaria malament.- li va contestar encara assegut en la butaca.

Molly el va mirar exasperada, havia oblidat el que era compartir pis amb ell. Seguia sense entendre com John ho havia aguantat.

\- Quins plans tens per avui?.- li va preguntar ella mentre posava la tetera en el foc.

\- Crec que aniré a veure a Ted, i a la tarda a la Sra. Hudson

\- Qui és Ted?.- va preguntar ella estranyada

Sherlock la va mirar com si fos obvi.

\- Lestrade.- va aclarir.

\- Sherlock, es diu Greg-. Va dir ella amb to enutjat.

\- A si?.

Molly el va mirar movent el cap.

\- Tan llest per a algunes coses i per a unes altres...- va dir en veu baixa.

\- Molly t'he sentit.

\- I quan aniràs a veure a John?, crec que si no s'enfada suficient pel teu engany, ho farà encara més si és l'últim de la llista.

\- A John el veuré aquesta nit, Mycroft m'ha dit on puc trobar-lo, et pots creure que ja no viu a Baker Street?

\- Si puc creure-ho Sherclok, és molt normal que hagi refet la seva vida.

\- Sense mi?

Molly va treure la tetera del foc i va abocar l'aigua en les tasses.

\- Sherlock, tu no ets el centre de l'univers, saps? és que mai canviaràs?

Sherlock es va encongir d'espatlles.

\- Per què?

Molly va esbufegar amb resignació.

\- Ho ha passat molt malament, però sembla que a poc a poc ho ha anat superant. Ara treballa de metge en una consulta i té nòvia.

\- John sempre té nòvia.- va dir rient gairebé amb menyspreu.

\- No Sherlock, nòvia de debò i pel poc que sé, sembla que és feliç amb ella, Mary l'ha recolzat i ajudat molt des que tu te'n vas anar.

\- La coneixes?.- li va preguntar amb curiositat, però intentant que la seva veu no ho delatés.

\- Ens vam trobar un dia de casualitat en el súper i me la va presentar. Sembla que es seriós.

\- Que vols dir?

Molly el va mirar i va fer un gest amb la cara donant a entendre que era obvi. Sherlock la va mirar enarcant una cella. De sobte va obrir els ulls com a plats.

\- De debò? John va a casar-se?, vinga ja!

\- Sherlock de vegades no hi ha qui t'aguanti.- li va dir Molly mentre li apropava la tassa de té i després s'asseia en el sofà enfront de Sherlock.

\- El meu germà m'ha dit que aquesta nit té una taula reservada en un restaurant del carrer Marylebone. Crec que em deixaré caure per allí i li donaré la sorpresa de la seva vida.

\- Potser siguis tu el que es porti una sorpresa.- li va dir Molly torçant la boca.

\- Però si estarà encantat de tornar-me a veure, i després ja podrem tornar on vam deixar-ho.

\- De debò Sherlock , tan poc coneixes de la naturalesa humana i dels seus sentiments?.

\- Que vols dir?.- li va dir mentre donava un xarrup al seu té.

Molly el va mirar i va sospirar desesperada.

\- Et creus que tot serà tan fàcil?

\- El cas es que tu t'has alegrat de veure'm, no?

\- Doncs clar, però jo sabia que estaves viu, però per a la resta segueixes mort. Com es prendrà John el teu retorn? Ja sé que el vam enganyar pel seu bé, però això no treu que li vam mentir Sherlock.

Sherlock va torçar el cap, analitzant les paraules de Molly.

\- Ximpleries, quan em vegi de nou, tota la resta quedarà oblidada.- va dir amb una lluentor en els ulls, imaginant-se ja l'escena.

\- Tu veuràs, però després no diguis que no t'ho he advertit.

_CONTINUARÀ..._


	4. Retrobaments

**CAPÍTOL 4 : RETROBAMENTS**

Molly estava a la cuina, preparant el menjar quan va sentir la porta d'entrada.

\- Com ha anat?

\- Bé.- va dir simplement, i es va asseure el sofà amb el diari a la mà.

\- Només bé?,no fanfarronejaràs de l'impacte que ha causat el teu retorn? De la cara que ha posat Lestrade quan t'ha vist?

\- Mmmm, no n'hi ha hagut per tant.- va dir ell sense aixecar la vista del diari.

Molly es va asseure al costat de Sherlock entretancant els ulls, estranyada de les evasives del detectiu.

\- Sherlooock.- li va dir Molly amb to amenaçador.

\- D'acord.- va concedir per fi, doblegant el diari i mirant a Molly.- L'estava esperant en l'aparcament, i...

\- I?

\- Doncs que quan m'ha vist m'ha abraçat! , creia que m'anava a trencar l'esquena.

\- I això és dolent?.- li va dir ella amb un somriure

\- No és el que m'esperava.- li va confessar confús.

\- Et segueix sorprenent que la gent et mostri afecte.- va dir ella posant la seva mà sobre la mà de Sherlock i donant-li unes palmades afectuoses.- Encara que costi creure-ho, alguns hem après a estimar-te i a acceptar-te tal com ets... encara que la majoria de vegades resulti mooolt difícil, la veritat.

Ell la va mirar molt seriós.

\- Doncs jo no ho he demanat, no necessito que ningú m'estimi.- va dir de mal humor.- Fins ara m'ha anat molt bé sense aquesta classe de sentiments. L'amor i l'amistat solament entorpeixen la ment, no..

\- De debò et creus tot això que dius Sherlock?.- el va interrompre Molly. La forense el mirava amb un dolç somriure en els llavis, com si mirés a un nen.

Sherlock la va mirar de reüll, amb la boca lleugerament torçada. Semblava un nen petit amb una rabieta.

\- No, crec que ja no.- Va continuar Molly.- Per bé o per malament, i segur que sense proposar-t'ho has obert el teu cor a uns pocs i ara no pots pretendre mantenir-nos al marge, que no ens preocupem per tu. Tens una responsabilitat amb nosaltres i nosaltres amb tu. Som els teus amics Sherlock: Greg, la Sra. Hudson, jo, i sobretot John; el que passa és que en el fons creus que no et mereixes aquest afecte. Referent als sentiments tens una opinió de tu mateix molt negativa Sherlock.

Sherlock havia emmudit davant el discurs de Molly doncs en les seves paraules havia vist la veritat, una veritat que li costava acceptar. Dependre d'algú o que algú depengués de tu era una responsabilitat, un llast, però al mateix temps i encara que mai anava a reconèixer-ho, en certs moments era agradable i reconfortant. Però tenir amics significava preocupar-se per ells, i això portava a l'afecte, i semblants sentiments sempre havien estat allunyats de Sherlock Holmes.

Que havia fet ell perquè aquestes 4 persones l'apreciessin, es preocupessin per ell, ploressin la seva mort i finalment s'alegressin de tornar-ho a veure?

\- Sherlock, ara sóc jo la que sent els teus pensaments.- li va dir Molly somrient-li mentre s'aixecava i tornava a la cuina, deixant a Sherlock pensatiu .

Sherlock es va quedar una bona estona assegut en el sofà, Molly li estava parlant però ell no l'escoltava. Meditava sobre les paraules de la forense, que una vegada més l'havia sorprès amb els seus raonaments, simples i plans, però que amagaven molta veritat.

No la va sentir quan el va cridar a la taula per menjar, ni quan dues hores més tard va sortir del pis. Quan Sherlock va tornar a la realitat, el pis estava en silenci. Es va aixecar de cop, va agafar el seu abric i va anar a Baker Street.

Quan va tornar al pis, després de veure a la Sra. Hudson Molly encara no havia tornat, i això el va molestar ja que tenia ganes d'explicar-li a la jove com havia anat el retrobament amb la seva antiga llogatera. Es va passejar pel pis, avorrit, sense saber que fer. Anava a enviar-li un missatge quan va sentir la clau a la porta. Ràpidament es va asseure en la butaca de Molly i va obrir l'ordinador, fent que buscava alguna cosa.  
La forense va entrar carregada amb un parell de bosses.

\- Hola

\- Eh?, ah hola!- va contestar ell fent-se el distret.

\- Quan m'he anat estaves... bé, no sé on estaves.- va dir ella deixant les bosses en el marbre de la cuina.

\- Analitzava unes dades.- va dir ell com si res.

\- Ah. I has estat aquí tota la tarda o has sortit?.

\- El què perdona?.

\- Que si has sortit.. a veure a la Sra. Hudson.

\- Si.

\- I...?, per favor Sherlock no siguis tan misteriós.

\- Ha estat com esperava-. Li va contestar deixant l'ordinador a un costat, creuant les cames i amb un somriure maliciós.

\- Pobra dona, no li hauràs provocat un atac de cor.- va dir Molly traient la compra de les bosses.

Sherlock va riure pel baix.

\- No, però s'ha donat un esglai de mort, crec que per un moment ha pensat que era una aparició.- Sherlock va deixar anar una riallada.

\- Ets incorregible

\- Sip... ja ho sé.- va contestar ell amb complaciència.

\- I després de l'esglai ha anat bé?

\- Si, hem pres el té, hem estat parlant una estona, bé.. ella ha estat parlant, la veritat és que no l'escoltava. Abans d'anar-me'n li he dit que després de parlar amb John tornaré al pis.

\- Així que aquesta nit ja dormiràs a Baker Street?.- va dir Molly no sense certa tristesa en la seva veu.

\- Doncs si, t'allibero de les teves obligacions i et retorno el teu còmode llit.

\- Ha estat un plaer compartir-la amb tu.- tan aviat Molly ho va dir es va ruboritzar.

\- Vull dir que...

\- T'he entès Molly, i t'ho agraeixo, però no menteixis, estaves desitjant tornar a la teva habitació.

La noia es va encongir d'espatlles.

\- Això és veritat, però no em molesta la teva companyia. Saps que sempre que necessitis un refugi..

\- Ho sé.- i dient això es va apropar a la forense i li va besar en la galta.

\- Sort.- li va desitjar ella .- I si us plau Sherlock, no et passis amb John.

\- Passar-me, jo?.- va dir el detectiu posant-se l'abric.

\- Ja m'has entès.

\- Tranquil·la, tot anirà bé.- li va dir sortint per la porta de l'apartament.

_CONTINUARÀ..._


	5. Què hi fas aqui?

**CAPÍTOL 5 : QUE FAS AQUÍ?**

Quan va sentir el soroll de les claus en el pany eren les 2 del matí. Es va aixecar i es va posar la bata pel damunt i va sortir al saló.

Sherlock estava en el passadís, penjant el seu abric i bufanda del penja-robes.

\- Que fas aquí?.- li va preguntar ella amb veu adormida.- Creia que aniries a Baker Street

\- Jo també.- va contestar ell enfadat i passant per davant de la forense es va dirigir a l'habitació de Molly i es va tombar en el llit.

La forense el va mirar sense dir res, no feia falta. El seu rostre i la seva veu mostraven el seu descontentament.

\- Vaig a preparar té- va dir en veu baixa-, el necessitaré.

Quan Molly va entrar a l'habitació, Sherlock s'havia posat el pijama i la bata i estava tombat de costat sobre el llit. Sherlock estava de mal humor, i el que era pitjor, estava furiós i decebut i quan estava així era perillós. Molly no sabia com parlar-li. Quan Sherlock estava així era com una bomba de rellotgeria que podia explotar a qualsevol moment i portar-se a qui fos per davant.

Sense saber que més fer, es va tombar en el llit al costat d'ell. Mirant-lo sense saber molt bé que dir-li. Llavors es va adonar que el nas li sagnava i que la ferida de la cella se li havia obert de nou.

\- No ha anat bé, veritat?

\- No és evident?. -va bufar ell amb menyspreu.

\- Quantes vegades t'ha pegat?.- va preguntar ella ignorant el seu to.

\- Tres

Durant uns segons cap dels dos va parlar.

\- Vinga, pots dir-m'ho.- va explotar ell de sobte asseient-se en el llit amb les cames creuades

\- No serè tan cruel com ho ets tu Sherlock.- li va respondre ella asseient-se també en el llit.

\- Doncs jo ho seria, vinga aprofita't.- la va instar ell.

Però Molly va optar per ignorar aquest atac, es tractava d'una rabieta i no volia entrar en el seu joc.

\- Que és el que he fet malament?.- el seu to enutjat el va canviar per un més llastimós.

\- Potser presentar-te en el restaurant on havia quedat amb la seva noia no era el millor pla.- va aventurar Molly

\- I tu que sabràs.- li va etzibar de mala manera.

Molly es va mossegar el llavi, les seva contesta l'havia molestat però no anava a demostrar-ho, no volia seguir-li el joc, sabia que parlava així perquè estava furiós.

\- Era un pla magnífic, jo apareixia i ell s'alegrava per la meva tornada. Després marxàvem a Baker Street a treballar junts de nou. Que és el que ha passat?.- Sherlock parlava amb si mateix.

Molly va veure que realment el detectiu estava confús i descol·locat.

-I saps el pitjor de tot? Que s'ha deixat un ridícul bigoti... t'ho pots creure? Sembla un vell.- va dir aixecant les mans amb incredulitat.

Molly el va mirar sorpresa.

\- Ets un idiota integral Sherlock. A que ve això ara? O és que també vas a dir-li el que ha de fer o deixar de fer, i el proper que serà, dir-li com ha de vestir?.- va dir la forense indignada pel comentari del detectiu.

\- És que quan l'he vist gairebé ni l'he reconegut, i...

\- I segur que no has pogut callar veritat?.- va dir ella entretancant els ulls, començava a enfadar-se.

\- És que Molly està ridícul, és...

\- Prou Sherlock!.- Va dir la forense aixecant-se del llit furiosa amb ell i amb la seva falta de tacte.- I a sobre has volgut donar-li lliçons... és que ets increïble. No, ets idiota!

Sherlock la va mirar sense comprendre perquè ella s'havia enfadat, en teoria el molest i enutjat era ell.

\- Però havia d'alegrar-se de meua retorn, no?.- li va cridar mentre Molly anava camí de la cuina.

\- De debò ets tan ingenu? .- li va contestar ella des de la cuina.

\- Ho sé, ara m'adono que el meu pla no era tan bó després de tot. I el comentari que li he fet sobre el seu aspecte tampoc.

\- _Bé, una mica de sentit comú després de tot_.- va pensar la noia. I va respirar profund,  
sospesant si ella també donar-li un cop de puny o no.

Sherlock s'havia assegut en el sofà.

\- Li he explicat a grans trets el pla que vaig idear, i el que he fet durant tot aquest temps.

\- I?

\- Bé, doncs no s'ha pres molt bé que ell fos "l'únic" que no sabés res, com demostra el meu nas sagnant.

Molly va negar amb el cap, doncs se sentia també culpable.

\- I s'alegra que estiguis viu, segur, però ho malament que ho ha passat aquests dos anys, més el sentiment d'haver estat enganyat, han pogut més que l'afecte que pugui sentir per tu. Sherlock, has d'entendre-ho i donar-li temps.

\- No ha volgut escoltar-me quan li he dit que el necessito pel meu ultim cas, Mycroft m'ha demanat ajuda i creia que això agradaria a John, però diu que és feliç fent de metge, però jo sé que no. John enyora l'acció, l'adrenalina corrent desbocada, l' emoció del perill. Com serà feliç en una trista consulta?.- va dir gairebé amb fàstic, sense escoltar a Molly.

\- Potser és el que vol ara.- va aventurar la jove.

\- Què?, Molly per Déu, com va a voler semblant vida si el que jo li ofereixo és mil vegades millor.

Molly el va mirar exasperada.

\- Clar, com no.- va dir ella amb ironia i Sherlock li va clavar una mirada freda i furiosa.

\- Per sort sembla que Mary és més assenyada. M'ha dit que parlarà amb ell, que el convencerà perquè treballi amb mi i m'ajudi amb el cas.

\- Vaja, estem salvats -. Va continuar Molly amb la mateixa ironia.- Però potser ja no és el John que vas conèixer fa tres anys-. Va insinuar la forense.

\- No diguis ximpleries, i a més tu que vas a saber, no pretenguis anar de Psicòloga, tan sol ets una simple forense. - li va contestar Sherlock adoptant aquell aire de supèrbia i superioritat que tant odiava Molly.- Has parlat amb ell, has estat aquesta nit amb ell?, jo si que el conec, jo sé el que li convé.

Encara que li estava costant que les paraules de Sherlock no l'afectessin, va intentar ignorar una vegada més el seu atac.

\- Jo solament penso que potser...

\- Oh vinga , deixa-ho vols, pensar... que sabràs tu si tant sols ets una rata de laboratori, tot el dia tancada, estudiant morts perquè el tracta amb els vius et resulta massa difícil... - Tan aviat aquestes paraules van sortir de la seva boca Sherlock es va adonar que s'havia passat. S'havia promès no tornar a ferir a Molly i ara ho havia fet de la pitjor manera.

Molly el va mirar amb els ulls brillants per les llàgrimes contingudes, aquest últim comentari havia estat la gota que omple el got. La forense creia que ja era immune als atacs i sortides de to del detectiu, sabia que quan estava de mal humor no pensava en les conseqüències de les seves paraules, que escopia el que se li passés pel cap, però malgrat tot, les seves paraules li havien fet mal.

Sherlock va entrar en la cuina, Molly s'havia girat perquè aquest no veiés quan profundament l'havia afectat el seu comentari.

\- Ho sento Molly, de debò que ho sento.

\- Ja sé que ho et sap greu, però per què ets tan cruel?.- li va contestar ella aguantant les ganes que tenia de plorar.

-No volia dir totes aquestes ximpleries, no és el que penso de tu.

\- Si Sherlock, clar que volies dir-ho, no pots evitar-ho, si no ho deixes anar rebentes-. Va dir ella encara d'esquena al detectiu.- T'és igual a qui ofenguis o facis mal, ets així. Tens un costat fosc i desagradable que tard o d'hora mostres.

Sherlock va agafar a Molly pel braç i la va fer girar-se, quan va veure els seus ulls plorosos se li va trencar el cor, aquest que molta gent dubtava que tingués, però si que tenia cor, i quan la seva boca deixava anar ximpleries que ferien a Molly, li feia mal.

\- Perdona'm Molly, per favor. O millor encara, dóna'm tu també un cop de puny perquè m'ho mereixo.- Va dir intentant animar a la noia.

Molly va fer un tímid somriure mentre una gruixuda llàgrima relliscava per la seva galta. Sherlock la va assecar amb el polze la seva mà.

\- Perquè ets tan bona amb mi Molly Hooper?.

Molly va encongir les espatlles, incomoda per la pregunta. Que podia dir-li... _perquè encara que ets un idiota cruel, t'estimo.? _No, això no podia dir-li-ho i ho sabia.

\- Perquè ets el meu amic-. Va ser el que finalment va contestar.

\- Els amics no es comporten així. Crec que no et mereixo.- Va contestar ell amb total sinceritat.

\- Jo també ho penso moltes vegades. - Va contestar ella passant-se el revers de la mà pels ulls.

Llavors Sherlock va fer una cosa totalment sorprenent e inesperada, li va agafar amb delicadesa el rostre i el va apropar al seu, dipositant un suau i llarg petó en els llavis de la forense. Quan es van separar Sherlock la mirava amb profund afecte i amb un somriure en els llavis, tot besllum de mal humor o empipament havien desaparegut del seu rostre. Després la va abraçar amb força, fent que el cap de la forense descansés en el seu pit.

Molly es va quedar quieta, no s'atrevia a moure's, no sabia que fer. Per fi va envoltar l'esquena de Sherlock amb els seus braços quedant els dos quiets en aquesta postura durant uns moments, moments en els quals a Molly li va semblar que havia deixat de respirar.

\- No tenia ganes d'estar sol aquesta nit.- li va dir a cau d'orella.- I la meva intenció no era venir a insultar-te ni ha fer-te mal, de debò, però ….

\- Ho sé.- li va contestar ella en un murmuri.

\- El dilluns el meu germà farà oficial la meva tornada i tornaré a Baker Street. Suposo que serà una bogeria de periodistes i entrevistes. Però m'agradaria acabar de passar el cap de setmana aquí, amb tranquil·litat. Si no t'importa.

\- No, clar que no.

Finalment Sherclock es va separar d'ella i agafant la tassa de té es va apropar a la finestra, no trigaria a clarejar i fora començava a nevar.

\- Ens anem al llit?.- li va preguntar Sherlock d'esquena a ella.

Molly el va mirar sense comprendre. Quan Sherlock es va girar el seu rostre cansat li va somriure.

-Seras capaç de dormir al meu costat sense aprofitar-te de mi?.- li va preguntar.

Molly es va enrojolà i no va saber que contestar-li, doncs s'havia quedat sense paraules.

\- Anem Molly Hooper.- li va dir tendint-li la mà –. Anem a dormir.

_FI_


End file.
